


You're my catnip!

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Donghyuck is a calico cat hybrid, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Kissing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: A two-shot fic into the lives of Chaeyoung and her cat hybrid Donghyuck.





	1. Begone Satan!

“Unnie, what are yo-”

“Shh!” Jisoo put her hand on my mouth, I stared at her in disbelief. “I saw this thing on the internet, where if you put a cucumber behind the cat they’ll get scared as hell. I want to see if it works on mister fuzzypants.” She whispered so low that I barely heard her but unfortunately for her I did and slapped her arm making her whine. 

“Jisoo unnie, that is ridiculous! Donghyuck is an hybrid!” I pointed out, whispering in the same low tone.

“Still a cat so shush!” I rolled my eyes at her and watched her as she tiptoed over to where Donghyuck sat on the living room floor by the windows. 

  
  
  


Hands supporting him as he leaned back and basked in the sun. Jisoo stilled when an ear tilted her way, then there was a big crash on the television from a commercial and Donghyuck seemingly deduced whatever sound that was made to be that. I watched Jisoo creep closer and finally put down the cucumber and backed away as soundlessly as she could. I watched it with disinterested eyes, not expecting much despite Jisoo’s excitement and we stood there for a while waiting. It begun to feel creepy when Donghyuck turned around to lie on his tummy, I was just about to tell Jisoo “I told you so” when his gaze landed on the cucumber and he literally jumped right up into the air. In his haste to get away from the cucumber he tipped over the couch as he ran and jumped on it using it’s backrest so he jumped over an meter. He stumbling into a table with a vase, sending said vase crashing to the floor and he only stopped once he was in the hallway to the other rooms of our apartment. 

  
  
  


Jisoo was on her knees laughing, barely able to make any sound as she laughed hard while I had my hands on my mouth as I stared at the living room in shock then sympathy as I took in the erratic way Donghyuck was breathing as he surveyed the mess from his safe place in the hallway and finally took notice of the cucumber. 

  
  
  


“Donghyuck, are you okay? You didn’t step on broken vase pieces right?” I hurried over to him, looking down at his feet but saw no blood trail luckily. 

“What is the cucumber doing th-” He looked at Jisoo as she hit the floor with her fist repeatedly and hissed at her. “You fucking asshole!” 

“You- You should have s-s-seen the l-l-look on your face!” Jisoo gasped out as she laughed all over again and Donghyuck hissed with his fangs directed at her, not that she noticed but the sentiment was still there. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t stop her.” I apologized, wincing when he glared at me and immediately I grew wary. “Hyuckie?”

“You need to make it up for me.” He declared. I blinked, furrowing my eyebrows at the statement but considering he nearly got an heart attack because I didn’t stop Jisoo he was right. 

“I’ll do anything you want, promise.” I vowed, the guilt simmering in my tummy which is why I was surprised when he pulled me close with a purr and he smelled me neck.

“I’ll hold you on to that, mouse.” The way he said it made my knees feel a bit weak and when he sniffed my neck I caught on to just what kind of atonement he wanted. 

“O-Oh you mean...” I flushed as he purred louder, licking over my jugular making me gasp.

“I’m literally here guys?” I heard Jisoo say in expiration and the fur on Donghyuck’s tail bristled and he hissed at Jisoo over my shoulder.

“Begone satan!” He told her, would’ve probably stomped up to her and showed her the way out if not for me hugging him.

“Run Jisoo!” I yelled dramatically. “Don’t worry about me, run for your life!”

“I’ll never forget you!” She wailed dramatically back but she did indeed run away to our front door and I heard the door close with an echo of her laughter. I giggled, more so of nerves as Donghyuck backed me up against the wall with a displeased scowl on his face.

“You let the enemy run away.” His ears were folded backwards, not pleased at all.

“Before you get all sour kitty on me, this way you can plot revenge against her much sooner?” I offered, laughing nervously as he wasn’t swayed by the offer.

“Traitor noona.” He said so seriously that I had to do everything within my power not to laugh at my ruffled hybrid who clearly was licking his wounds of mortification. 

“I’m sorry but hey, how about I clean up the living room then I can take any punishment you deem fit?” I tried again, he narrowed his eyes at me as his tail swished back and forth before he stopped and began to smirk.

“Better get to it then, mouse.” He licked my cheek affectionately before walking away towards our bedroom and I sighed once he was gone out of relief. 

  
  
  


A fuzzy hybrid was a handful of a hybrid but whatever he had planned for me seemed to be enough for him to not get into one of sour cat moods. Not wanting to risk him getting into one I made a quick, efficient work on getting the living room decent once more and threw the offending cucumber to the trash. While Jisoo had her laugh I felt sorry for the revenge Donghyuck would plot for her, Donghyuck was normally not interested in the usual pranks of our friends and their extroverted ways but the I felt pity for the fool who crossed his ways. 

  
  
  


As I walked into our bedroom I didn’t expect to find Donghyuck lying there with a lazy smirk and my laptop open deliberately my way. I walked over suspiciously and looked at the screen, releasing a huff of laughter as I saw that he just wanted me to buy him a few toys and a big bag of catnip. 

  
  
  


“So this is what you meant...” I said in amusement and pressed the necessary buttons to order it. 

“What did you think I meant?” He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at me when I briefly looked his way then at the screen as I felt my ears get red.

“N-n-nothing!” I closed the laptop and moved to walk away but he was faster and pinned me down on the bed with him hovering above me, fricking cat reflexes! He inspected me closely. The more I thought about it the stupider I felt as I had gotten a bit excited for the idea I had of his punishment seeing as it had been around two weeks since we last made love because I had to study a lot for an exam I had today and I was feeling a bit needy. 

“... You’re such a pervert, noona!” He began to laugh as he connected the dots, I pouted and hid my face by putting my hands on it as I felt the embarrassment growing. “Yah, mouse, look at me.” I shook my head silently. “Mouse.” I cowered a bit, shaking my head again and while Donghyuck wasn’t a big man, he was even shorter than me, younger than me even but he had a commanding presence that made me feel a bit nervous, but not in a scared way but rather a fluttering kind of nervous. “Mouse, I want it too but I waited until you would make the first move since I didn’t want to disturb you if you had to study some more.” I peaked up at him in-between my fingers. 

“R-Really?” I asked, heart flutter as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against my temple.

“You walked around in your underwear and babydoll lingerie for the last two days here at home as you studied the last things for your exam. Do you think I took cold showers for fun?” He quipped back, I wanted to argue but realized he was right. 

  
  
  


The last two days I didn’t bother to change from my night clothes to regular clothes as I would spend the day in our apartment anyway. I usually slept in one of his t-shirts and underwear or a jersey nightgown but since I had forgotten to do the laundry for the week I had settled with one of my cute and comfortable babydoll sets that Jisoo had gifted me as a prank for my birthday but I loved it actually. I had been so up in cramming every last bit of information into my head that I hadn’t thought about how it may affect Donghyuck or just what kind of image I provided. 

  
  
  


“Crikey… That’s so embarrassing...” I made a move to hide my face again but this time Donghyuck took my hands and held them above me head. “Hey!”

“The only embarrassing thing is how easy it is for you to entice me.” He scowled but my heart warmed at the comment. Even two years into our relationship I sometimes found it hard that a beautiful, handsome man like Donghyuck could be attracted to me who was cute at most and definitely not sexy or vixen like. But Donghyuck had told me that cute could be sexy and that he didn’t find me attractive and enticing purely on my looks but also me as a person which had been one of the most flattering things I had ever heard before. “You vixen, you better not have anything important to study because I will make love to you until you can’t walk anymore.” He vowed, eyes dark with lust and I felt myself respond to it if my hot body was any indication. 

“I-I-I’ll hold you to it.” I stuttered out, trying to sound daring but the amused look on his face spoke volumes on how I did. “I’m not a vixen.” I argued.

“You’re right, you’re my mouse, noona.” He grinned that boyish grin I love, nuzzling his nose with mine. “And I have you in my claws.” He purred right before he kissed me and I thought that I really didn’t mind being in his claws.


	2. Don't do drugs, do catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck reaches some new "high"ts.

“I’m home!” I called out into the apartment, closing the door behind me and nearly dropped the overfilled grocery bag as I did but managed in the last second. 

“Don’t care!” Came the sassy reply making me snort in amusement before I attempted to peel of my shoes with just my feet. After nearly tripping twice I was successful and walked further into the apartment towards the kitchen. 

“Really? Not even if I say I got you something?” I asked out loud, putting the grocery bag on the counter and took out the bag of crisps. 

  
  
  


I turned around and nearly dropped it as a short scream teared out of my throat as Donghyuck were suddenly standing behind me. His ivory furred tail swished back and forth in suspiciousness, fluffy ivory ears directed at me and his eyes looking from me to the bag back to me. He was a bit shorter than me but no one could deny the masculinity he had or the way that he seemed to appear bigger than he was if he wanted to. His blonde hair was mussed, there was a line left from a pillow on his face and he was wearing one of his oversized sweaters over a pair of plaid pyjamas pants. 

  
  
  


It was apparent he had taken a nap and he had sulked as he did, not happy that I had to go work on an assignment with Mingyu and Lisa seeing as it was sunday and it was usually our lazy day where we did nothing but nap together, order in food and watching movies. I had tried to get on his good side before I left but he was still scowling though I knew he wasn’t really mad as he had demanded a kiss before I left and rubbed his scent unto me to warn other hybrids I was taken so they didn’t get any funny ideas while Donghyuck wasn’t at my side. Still, I had stopped by our usually grocery store to get junk food in hopes of salvaging what was left of our sunday I had found something that was sure to get me in my hybrid’s good graces once more. 

  
  


“Crikey!” Donghyuck smirked at me while I pouted at him. “Why do you always scare me like that?”

“Because I can.” He responded and crossed his arms. “What did you get me?”

“I swear, sometimes I think you’re only with me for the stuff.” I put the crisps bag on the counter and began to dig into the bag in search of his gift.

“That would be right.” He deadpanned, snorting when I gave him a mock-look of despair. “You look ugly when you do that.” Snickering now that I gaped at him. 

“You’re such a bad cat!” I whined, he just shrugged in response and stilled when I pulled out the gift. It was a ball with feathers attached to it but it wasn’t the best thing about it. On the inside off of it was a good ounce of catnip. It was still in the package so Donghyuck was not affected by the scent yet. “Maybe I should just not give this to you.” I hugged the package to me, looking away to keep my serious expression even when I felt my lips fighting to twitch into a smile. 

“Well, if I’m such a bad cat then you surely don’t expect me to apologize or beg for it.” He smirked as he walked close to me, my back pressed against the counter and his hands resting on my hips. I looked at him, the close proximity doing things to my heart and my grip faltered a bit around the toy. He looked as if he was about to say something but stopped as he sniffed at me then hissed. “Did that idiotic cat put his paws on you?” He must’ve been so distracted by the prospect of a toy that he hadn’t properly smelled me but now that he was so close it was inevitable. 

“Bambam hugged me when he came to get Lisa.” I explained, raising the toy to the air as he growled irritably and begun to scent me. I raised my head so he could get my neck, shivering as he locked and suckled unto the claim mark on my neck which was sensitive as always. But seeing as his intent wasn’t to get me aroused but more so being ridden of the other cat smell I began to laugh uncontrollably. “D-Donghyuck! S-Stop! It tickles!” He continued until he was satisfied of course, leaving me panting from all the laughing and I handed over the toy to him. “Here you go, now stop tickling me.” I laughed, smiling when he nuzzled my nose with his for the briefest of moments. 

“You should be thanking me, he smells terrible.” He answered swiftly, using his claws to open up the toy packaging. 

“You say that about everyone.” I pointed out and went back into unloading the grocery bag. I received no response even after a while so I looked back over my shoulder and smiled. 

  
  


Donghyuck was lying on the floor chewing on the toy, eyes glazed with euphoria and he rolled around every now and then purring uncontrollably. He grabbed the toy, shaking it above him so catnip got out and he reveled in it. I put away the soda to the fridge but let the junkfood stay on the counter as we’d open them later anyway after dinner. I sat down beside Donghyuck on the floor, reaching out to stroke his head and giggled as his tail brushed against my cheek affectionately before moving down and wrapping it around my wrist. He yanked me so I fell on top of him, I burst out in laughter as he rolled me over and proceeded to dump a good amount of catnip on me and made a work to rub us both in it. 

  
  
  


The rubbing started off as innocent but as his pelvis met mine, the constant thrust made an ache begin to grow between my legs and I whimpered against his mouth as he increased the pressure as he himself begun to grow hard. He made it his mission to divest ourselves off of our clothes, I blushed as we had never made love in the kitchen before but any futile arguments I would’ve tried died before they left my lips as soon as his lips sought out a puffy nipple and sucked. I trembled underneath him, blunt nails going down his smooth back and teased the base of his tail making him growl in pleasure which only adding to my pleasure as the buzzing motion went right down unto my wet core. 

  
  
  


“D-Donghyuck!” He switched to my other nipple, his fingers pulling on my wet, taunt nipple that had been freed and I wanted to close my legs to rub them together but unable to do so since he lied between them. Instead I thrust up against his confined erection, barely able to rub my throbbing clit against his manhood and I nearly wept from being denied the constant pressure that I so desperately needed. “P-P-Please...” I begged, my hands going up to cup his face and pulled him away from my nipple and pulled his head down for a messy kiss. I sighed in the back of my head as Donghyuck used his claws to rip away our underwear, already having scolded him a few times to not do it with new underwear but he never seemed to care about whether the underwear was old or new. I arched my back as he rocked his dick against my wet core, rubbing insistently against my clit with every slow but hard thrust as we frotted against one another. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck your scent is driving me crazy and the fucking catnip, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Donghyuck babbled, tail teasing my sensitive breasts as his hands took hold of my wrists and kept them to either side off of my head. I couldn’t respond, thrashing side to side as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge and he hadn’t even entered me! He licked and nipped everywhere he could reach, smelling and scenting me every now and then and each time he let out a content purr it was sent straight down to my groin. 

“C-Close!” I stuttered out, feeling how it got more and more difficult to remember I needed to breathe as I was on the edge of orgasm and then I stopped breathing entirely, mouth open in a silent scream as he bit down on his claim mark on my neck while at the same time plunging his hard cock inside of me. 

  
  
  


It set off my orgasm, my wet canal clamping down on his dick and my legs curling around him to keep him close as he thrusted hard and fast inside off of me. It dragged on the pleasure that was buzzing within my veins, I trembled underneath him and felt as my old orgasm died down a new one began to grow rapidly and I was a babbling mess of english and korean as I tried to hold on to my sanity but it proved to be difficult. He licked at the renewed claim mark, purring and growling and his hips slapped against mine with every thrust of his. I cried as he sucked on the mark with vigor and he came inside of me with a yowl of pleasure, using his tail to tease my clit endlessly until I came with a shuddering breath as I clamped down on his weeping cock. 

  
  
  


He thrust into me until he was too sensitive to move but he didn’t pull out. Instead he lied down on me, panting over the top of my breasts and licked at a sensitive nipple languidly making me tremble with every lick but I made no work to move him. He had released my wrists so he could wrap his arms around me, leaving me to be able to card my fingers through his hair and stroke his ears until he was purring. 

  
  
  


“Am I forgiven yet, oh great cat lord?” I asked once I had regained my breath, smiling when his tail brushed against my cheek affectionately and he gazed at me from atop of my breasts. He seemingly mulled it over, tail whipping back and forth lazily before it tickled my nose making me burst into a fit of giggles and he swallowed my laughter in a kiss.

“You know you are you cheeky mouse.” Nuzzling his nose against mine before licking my cheek. “Seriously though, that catnip was good stuff.” He smiled doopily, seemingly finding a bit of catnip on my temple and inhaled it deeply which increased his purring.

“Don’t do drugs, do catnip.” I quipped, laughing when he gave me a judging look and laughed even more as he sighed at my terrible humor but his arms tightened around me all the same and I got an affectionate lick over my claiming mark so I knew he wouldn’t leave me for my horrible humor. 


End file.
